


真相与谎言

by mirrorsek



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Character Study, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorsek/pseuds/mirrorsek
Summary: 比利随机应变的谎言牵扯出了一个意料之外的真相。
Relationships: Billy Bones/Dufresne





	真相与谎言

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truths and Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458433) by [Sermocinare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sermocinare/pseuds/Sermocinare). 



> Author's Notes：创作基于S1E5的结尾。

有些时候你轻信谎言，为的是相信说话的那个人；为的是你希望它是真的——就算你心里比他还要明白，此言非实。

比利告诉他第一次上船的都不会死的时候，迪弗雷纳知道他说的肯定不是真的，但求生本能作主，把那些能反驳他的事实都通通锁上，不打开了，等到他不用死了再想起来。因此，他还能在污血刺痒他皮肤的时候盯着一排排的单词和数字，尽他最大的努力把之前发生的事情推得远远的。他现在不想解决这问题，重要的事情多着呢，总比坐在那想他怎么就成了个鲨鱼一样咬断别人喉咙的人好。

他情绪有点失控，遍体鳞伤；唯一幸存的是他的眼镜，一丝裂痕也无。迪弗雷纳不由得苦笑。一天里竟然发生了两个奇迹。神无缘无故地开恩赐给他。

“你在这呢。”

他没注意比利进了船舱，战斗把他的惊慌和恐惧消磨殆尽了，他可不会因为身后有动静就被吓到。

“到处找你。”

或许还会。比利微微带着关切的嗓音让他一僵，绷紧了心弦。夺取安德洛玛刻号的战斗长彻此间远未结束。甲板上回荡着呐喊，他的耳畔满是命令声、奔跑声，而比利在众里一刻不离地找他，频频顾望着他。

“我想先看看布莱森的文件。”

他也撒了谎，但话说回来，他难以启齿，说他坐在这是为了避开所有人和所有烦心事，因为他怕了，他那颗热腾腾的心里吞了冰水一般只想尖叫。唯一可怕的时候不就是战斗开始那会儿吗？迪弗雷纳怀疑根本没人知道他为什么现在还在害怕。就连比利也不理解。他还是先自己理清楚。

比利没离开，只是坐在桌子上，为了手上拿点东西，他捡了几张纸看。迪弗雷纳那目光利箭般看向他，又落回他面前的文件上。

“詹姆逊。”

有这么一瞬间，好像比利已经招架不住他的咄咄逼人。所以他只能自己开解，小心翼翼观测比利从眼角流露出的感情。他不怪他，但迪弗雷纳想知道其中原因。他必须知道比利为何撒谎，是操之过急的无心之言，还是其它缘由。或者，比利撒了谎是因为在乎他。

有这么一瞬间，比利的神情不再摇摆不定。比利在两边拉锯下选择撒谎来保持中立，恰好暗示他平常绝对不会这样撒谎。他就像一本翻开的书，行行句句都一目了然了。迪弗雷纳报出了一串名字，比利的脸上浮现了微笑，那笑容像太阳闪耀在地平线终结了长夜。迪弗雷纳只能开怀大笑来回应他。

相反，他微笑着看着比利：“谢谢你故意骗我。它帮了我。”

只用“帮助”一词一笔带过吗？它简直救了他的命。说真的，比利在乎他在乎到没法对他说实话，他保护他，让他当时在船上免于丧命。他给了迪弗雷纳心有所念，一点希望，一点活着的愿想，为了他自己也为了比利。比利说了他能活着，迪弗雷纳就不会让他的预言出错。他当时必须要活着，他是为了比利活着的。

迪弗雷纳这一瞬间的顿悟转瞬即逝，好像是望远镜筒里的聚焦一转，变化快得让人心惊。

“比利。等等。”

比利停下脚步，转过身来，把手里拿着的东西塞进衬衫里。

迪弗雷纳从椅子上起身，他的手抖着，此刻他又像在海象号的船舷后等待进攻时那样紧张。但他活下来了，是时候应该结束这个谎言了。

趁自己还没彻底丧失勇气，迪弗雷纳凑近比利，抓着他的肩膀，抬起头吻他。吻得不浪漫、不缱绻，反而饱含他一腔绝望的孤勇。迪弗雷纳不再吻他时，他的嘴上尚沾着斑斑血迹。

这时间船静下了。迪弗雷纳屏住呼吸，直到比利满脸困惑慢慢化为微笑，他才舒了一口气。他的微笑是他再也看不够的了。

“好，妈的，如果我知道你要亲我，我早就把你扔一边去了。”

迪弗雷纳如获新生。他和比利一起笑了，直到比利的吻落在他的发顶上、嘴唇上。

-  
“威廉·彭斯·曼德利。”

迪弗雷纳的声音微微颤抖，他目送剑没入深海。那时，他的心也随之而去，碎在了冰冷黑暗的海水里。

-  
“什么事都可以原谅。但比利的事不行。”

**Author's Note:**

> 呜呜太太写的好棒，我第一次翻译，还有很多纰漏，希望大家谅解。BILLY/DUFRESNE太冷了没有粮俺自割腿肉


End file.
